1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing processes and more particularly to an IC (integrated circuit) layers separator with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional IC layers separator is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and comprises a bed 10 including a plurality of threaded holes 11; two sets of two opposite seats 20 with a guide bar 23 interconnecting the two opposite seats 20 of each set, each seat 20 being shaped as an inverted T and including a horizontal section 21 and a vertical section 22, each seat 20 being threadedly secured onto the bed 10 by driving threaded fasteners through the horizontal section 21 into the threaded holes 11; a blade assembly 30 including two side channels 31 each moveably put on the guide bar 23, a blade 32, and a threaded column 33 for permitting the blade 32 to move upward or downward; a carrier assembly 40 threadedly secured onto the sets of seat 20 and including a vacuum device 42 and a plurality of passageways 41 on the vacuum device 42; and an IC layer assembly 50 including an upper layer 51 and a lower layer 52.
However, the conventional IC layers separator suffers a couple of drawbacks. The first is the imprecise advancement of the blade 32 due to the large thread pitch of the threaded column 33. The second is the bending of the IC layer assembly 50. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.